Sakura's Wonderful Friend
Sakura's Wonderful Friend (さくらのすてきなお友達, Sakura no Suteki na Otomodachi) is the 2nd episode of the first series of Cardcaptor Sakura. It first aired April 14, 1998. The Cardcaptors ''title for this episode is "Partners in Crime". Summary Sakura Kinomoto wakes up by Kero and looks at him and screams thinking he's a stuffed animal and kero tells her to get hold of yourself which she finally notice that it was Kero who was the guardian of the clow cards. Sakura remembers this how she found him in the basement. Kero shows Sakura the Fly card they caught last night. Sakura wents down to have breakfast while ready to eat Toya makes fun of Sakura telling their father better than her prompting Sakura to Stomp his foot. He cries out and faints while still holding the pot. After eating she gives Kero some candy and ready to go to school and tells Kero to turn on the tv while no one is home. Kero hops on Sakura's school bag to see what Sakura is doing and Sakura leaves to go to school and arrives at Yukito's house Yukito was cleaning his yard and notices Sakura who screams in surprise and he greets her and gives some nice flowers for her classroom. Sakura arrives first Then Tomoyo arrives and shows her video camera to her that she brought and turns it on to see Sakura what she filmed last night. Sakura looks at the video confused asked what was that and Tomoyo zooms the video turning it was Sakura in the video with Kero while flying in the sky with the fly card and Sakura screams causing Kero to emerges out of her school bag thinking there's a clow card attacking nearby and notices Tomoyo staring at him stunned and looks at Kero in the video and was amazed. Tomoyo Daidōji meets Cerberus after she discovers Sakura Kinomoto's secret and gets a full explanation of the lost Clow Cards and Sakura's designation as Cardcaptor after she filmed her and Kero Last night while flying in the sky with the Fly card they had captured. Cerberus gets the nickname "Kero-chan" that will stick for the rest of the series. The next day, the students find the school's desks and equipment in large piles. Tomoyo arrives and asked Sakura it could be work of a Clow card. Kero believes it was the work of the card and forces Sakura to go to school at night where she confronts The Shadow after she refuses to go to school at night due to her fear of ghosts and monsters. Using The Windy card's binding ability, Sakura is able to capture the Shadow card. Sakura finally accepts her role as a Cardcaptor because of Tomoyo's support. Character Debuts *Rika Sasaki Cards Sealed *The Shadow (影) Costumes used *'Sakura:' Blue Leotard and Red Cape *'Kero:' Red ribbon Quotes *'Sakura': Why did you tag along!? *'Kero': Well, I wanted to get a glimpse of how the Cardcaptor usually spends her day. *'Sakura': I've been saying, I can't be the Cardcaptor! *'Kero': Humble, so humble... *'Kero': What is it? *'Sakura': A plush toy? *'Kero': You're still not awake, come on. Get a grip! ''(Kero hits Sakura on the head) Difference between the manga and episode The Shadow Card chapter *Syaoran doesn't appear in this episode. *Sakura doesn't use the Thunder card. Navigation Category:CCS Episodes